She Will Be Loved
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: Very opposite of 'Tourniquet'. Faye is upset about Spike's death and turns to Jet for comfort. One Shot Songfic. Uses 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Hints of JetXFaye.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bebop or 'She Will Be Loved'. I hate doing these.

A/N: This story was originally going to be a sequel to 'Tourniquet', but I decided it wasn't going to work. So it's more like an alternate to 'Tourniquet' now.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself

Jet listened to Faye cry as he clipped his bonsai trees. He sighed. He was just as upset as she was, but she did nothing but cry for six whole days. He acted angry but he really wanted to talk to Faye, make her feel better, but he didn't know how to say it.

He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

"I don't know what to do.", he said to his bonsai. "Broken hearts aren't that easy to heal. Especially when the person you love dies." He lit up a cigarette and blew smoke into the air. "Um...Jet." He looked over to the door. Faye was standing there.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

She was almost unrecognizable. She didn't have on any makeup, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and she was wearing a blue jacket. It was one of Spike's. She looked like a child but it was most defiantly Faye. "What is it Faye?" Faye looked at her feet. "Can I talk to you?"

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Jet looked at her and smiled a little. "Sure." He scooted over on the bench and Faye sat down next to him. "So," said Jet, cutting a leaf off of one of the bonsai, "What's on your mind?" Faye looked down at her hands. "Spike's death. Did he really have to do it?"

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

Jet took a puff of his cigarette and sighed deeply. "He knew what he was doing Faye. We couldn't stop him." Faye sniffed. "But couldn't he see..." She started to cry. "See what Faye?"

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along

Faye looked up at Jet, tears welling. "Couldn't he see I loved him? I didn't realize for a while but I did love him." Her tears started to stream down her face. "Now he'll never know." She put her face in Jet's sleeve and started to sob.

My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

Jet put his arms around Faye as she continued to cry. "Ssssshhhhh, Faye. It will be alright." Faye looked up at him. "When will it Jet?" "I don't know, but we can't spend the rest of our lives like this."

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Faye continued to cry softly. Jet hated to see her like this. She was a mess and her usual self was hidden by her sadness. He kissed her on the top of her head.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are

"Jet, why are you being so nice to me?" She looked up at him. __

I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Jet let go of her and sighed. "I wanted to help. I don't like seeing you upset. Makes you lose everything I love and hate about you." Faye smiled and laughed a little. "Is that so?" Jet nodded.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

"Well, it very nice of you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

Jet looked at Faye. "So does this mean your back to your old self?"

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Faye crossed her arms and leaned on Jet. "With time. Spike would hate to see me like this too." She laughed a bit. "He would have no one to argue with." Jet couldn't help but laugh. The real Faye was shining through.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

"Take it slowly Faye. Everything will be alright eventually." Faye stood up. "You're right Jet." She started to walk out. "Oh, and Jet..." He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Yeah

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Jet grinned. "No problem Faye. I'm always here if you need me."

Try so hard to say goodbye


End file.
